


Nemesis

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Young Gods [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't, Bellamy. I can't go back inside,” Clarke says, her voice barely a whisper. </p><p>“You can,” he says, but he notices the conflict on her face. “Give me one night, Clarke.”</p><p>“One night?”</p><p>“Give me one night to convince you to stay. Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Goddess of revenge...

“I can't, Bellamy. I can't go back inside,” Clarke says, her voice barely a whisper. 

“You can,” he says, but he notices the conflict on her face. “Give me one night, Clarke.”

“One night?”

“Give me one night to convince you to stay. Please.”

Bellamy knows the moment she gives in, he can see it on her face. 

“One night,” she agrees, walking past him into the camp. 

She ignores everyone, eyes cast to the ground as she makes her way to Bellamy’s tent. He’s close behind her, ignoring everyone else as well. 

His chest feels tight when he sees Clarke sitting on the ground, knees pulled in to her chest and chin resting on her knees. She wouldn’t have agreed to one night if some part of her didn’t want to stay, right? Bellamy is sort of counting on that part of her right now. She can’t leave. 

She can’t leave. 

Bellamy lets out a sigh as he falls onto the sorry thing he calls a bed.  _ It’s been a while, old friend _ , he thinks. He cracks his neck and starts unlacing his boots. He peels off his socks which are honestly pretty gross and he makes a mental note to wash them three of four times before wearing them again. Exhaustion is pulling at him so he lays back on his bed and slings his arm over his eyes. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be convincing me to stay?” Clarke asks, voice void of emotion. Although she almost sounds annoyed, annoyed is good. Bellamy can deal with annoyed Clarke and he has many times. 

“Eh, I’ve got all night to come up with something,” he says, nonchalant. 

He hears her scoff and he knows she is rolling her eyes right now. When did this happen? How long has he known her well enough to know that that particular scoff always came with an eyeroll? Truthfully, Bellamy knows her better than anyone. Even Octavia at this point. Octavia is growing into the person she is meant to be, and he has to let her. He has to wait for her. But Clarke has grown with him. Everything they’ve gone through, was together. And just as he knows her well enough to sense the roll of her eyes from behind the shield of his arm, she knows him just as well. 

When he rolls over onto his side, he finds that she’s looking at him, watching him. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes shine with tears that will remain there, she won’t let them fall. 

He pats the bed next to him and she sits with him. Her back is to him but she looking at him. Looking at him like he has all the answers. And he wishes he did. 

He sees her take a deep breath, one that looks like the kind of breath you take before a sob, and then she’s moving to lay with him on the bed. He rests his forehead between her shoulderblades. 

“Where would you go?” he asks quietly. He knows she expected him to ask why, but he’s saving that question for later. 

“I don’t know,” she admits. 

“You’d be out there all alone.”

“That’s the point.”

“Is it?” he asks. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She rolls over so she’s facing him and her jacket bunches awkwardly at her neck so she takes it off, laying it on the floor at the end of the bed. 

“Going alone is suicide, Clarke. You’d have no one to watch your back. You’d get paranoid and jump at the sound of a bug buzzing past you.”

“I already jump at everything. How could I not with everything I’ve seen, everything I’ve done?”

“You are not the only person in the world to have done bad things. That’s not- I’m not saying the guilt you feel should be magically erased because everyone fucks up sometimes, but it can be lessened because of that.” 

She sighs, “I’m not sure it’s that easy...”

“Nothing is, Clarke. Everything takes work.”

“I just want one thing to be easy.”

“I can be,” he offers. 

She raises her eyebrows and laughs, burying her face into the blankets. 

Bellamy runs a hand down his face and chuckles, “Okay I didn’t- not like that, Clarke. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“No, go ahead Bellamy, tell me about how easy you are,” she says. 

Bellamy wonders if, somehow, his body has a store of radiation somewhere that is giving him magic powers. Because Clarke Griffin is lying in his bed with him, laughing and smiling when not even an hour ago she could barely stop herself from crying as they stood at the gates. And he made that happen. 

“Well I may not be easy in the way you’re insinuating,” he rolls his eyes, knowing she will smirk at him. “But this is easy, right here. It’s easy to talk to you. I trust you.”

He can see the struggle behind her eyes, part of her wanting to give in. 

“Tell me what’s going on, Clarke,” he says, pulling her hand away from her side and lacing their fingers together. 

“Someone has to take the blame,” she says quietly. 

“And you think that has to be you? You think isolation should be your punishment?”

“No one wants me here, Bellamy. No one wants to see me everyday, reminding them of the worst day of their life.”

“I want you here,” he tells her.  _ I need you here.  _ “And you think people won’t look at me the same way? They trust us, Clarke. This may have been the worst day of our lives, but we’ve had a lot of those. And each time we get through it, we make it to the next day. We’re the ones they’ll look to once the shock and horror slips away, you and me. It sucks, but we are their examples. They look to us and we have to be strong. And... And I think that’s why we have each other. If they need us to be strong, we will be. But we don’t have to do that around each other.”

“And that’s how we’re easy?”

He nods.

Clarke sighs and leans her head forward to rest her forehead against his chest. “It just doesn’t feel right that there’s nothing being done...”

“You're talking about revenge, Clarke. And no one needs that.” 

“How can you say that?” she asks, lifting her head to look at him. 

“If people need someone to blame, they can blame Lexa. Not you. If you leave and you get hurt or something happens to you, that’s not going to make anyone feel better.”

“Why is it so important to you that I stay?” she asks. 

Bellamy sighs and rolls onto his back. He’s not sure how to tell her exactly what he’s thinking. There are too many reasons why he wants her to stay, why he needs her to stay. They’re a team and they stick together. They’re the united front of the 100 whether the adults choose to acknowledge it or not. He counts on her, and it scares him because he would be lost without her. He has gotten used to her by his side and it would take him a while to get used to not having her around. 

“Honestly?” she nods. “Because I stayed. You asked me, and I stayed.”

“And this is you asking me...”

“And this is me asking you,” he agrees. 

Clarke grabs Bellamy’s hand and pulls on it until he sits up with her and then she’s wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

“Clarke-”

“Just,” she takes a deep breath and he can feel her chest expanding against his. “Shut up.”

For a while they just stay like that, sitting on his bed wrapped up in each other. Clarke doesn’t say anything so neither does Bellamy. He doesn’t want to risk this moment, the moment when she is finally starting to give in and see his side. He has no idea how much time has passed and he knows Clarke doesn’t either. When she finally pulls away, she doesn’t go far. She simply lays back on his bed and stares up at the tent above her head. 

“Did you ever think about the ground before we got here?” she asks. 

“Can’t say I ever did...” he tells her. 

“Seriously?” she sits up on her elbows to look at him with a surprised look on her face. 

“I didn’t have much free time on the Ark.”

She snorts, “All I had was free time... And it’s not all that great...”

“Did you expect anything like this?”

“I don’t know what I expected. I wanted an escape, I guess. Who wouldn't when they’re in solitary.”

Bellamy lays on his back next to her, wincing as his back cracks with the movement. “Guess the Ark was not kind to us. We were both alone in the end.”

“And now I’m here with you,” she looks over to him and shrugs. “Could be worse I guess.”

“I agree. As far as princesses go, you’re probably in the top five.”

“I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“Oh the highest.”

“Bellamy?” Clarke says after a moment. 

“Yeah?”

“If I stay, it’s you and me, right?”

“Of course.”

She nods and takes a deep breath, “Good.”

Before Bellamy really knows what happened, Clarke is sitting in his lap, kissing him. 

Well that’s... unexpected. 

Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. Bellamy sits up and wraps his arms around her waist so he can pull her closer. He sighs when she tangles her hands into his hair which, again, is pretty gross and should be washed three of four times. But he doesn't really care about that right now because her hands are no longer in his hair. No, now they're reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. She tosses his shirt across the tent and they both laugh when it knocks over the lantern sitting in the corner. 

They don't laugh for long because Clarke grabs onto Bellamy's cheeks and pulls him in for another kiss. 

If Bellamy had known that kissing Clarke was the answer, he would have done so on the walk back to camp. He never wants to stop kissing her, now that he's started. It's this push and pull that he had always sort of expected if he ever kissed her. But there is also relief in it. Relief as he tugs off her shirt and as she unzips his pants. Relief as he kisses along her jaw and relief as he kisses her collarbone. 

He knows she feels it too. He can hear in her voice when she says his name as he palms her breast through the fabric of her bra. 

“ _ Bellamy.”  _

His name falls from her mouth with a sigh and he has to take a moment to tell himself that this is real. That this is Clarke and he's about to have sex with her. 

“Clarke-” 

But this is Clarke, after all. And she knows him. She knows what he's thinking and rests her forehead against his. “You and me,” she breathes. Her gaze locks on his and that's all he needs.  

He wraps his arms around her and lowers her back onto the blankets. He stands to quickly kick off his pants and boxers at the same time Clarke reaches around her back to unclasp her bra. Bellamy can't help himself from staring at her, just for a moment, before he climbs back onto the bed and kisses her. 

Her breath hitches when he kisses his way down her throat, down her chest- stopping to suck a nipple into his mouth before giving the same attention to her other breast- and finally down her stomach. Her hands are lost in his hair again and she tugs on it until he looks up at her.

“I need you,” she tells him. 

The look on her face is enough to drive him mad and he surges up to kiss her while his hands unbutton her jeans. She lifts her hips off the bed so he can slide her jeans and panties down her legs. Her hand moves down his abs and she takes him in her hand. He groans and lets his forehead drop to get shoulder for a second before he positions himself at her entrance and thrusts into her. He gives her a moment to adjust before she moves underneath him. 

Bellamy has to admit that he's thought about this moment before, he just won't admit how frequently he does so. But each time he pictured his first time with Clarke, he figured that there would be a huge argument beforehand. He never pictured this. He never pictured how connected to her he would feel with the whole  _ you and me _ thing. 

He always knew he needed her. But now he knows he loves her too. Now he knows how lost he would be if she decided she can't stay, how heartbroken he would be. 

They're lying side by side after they've finished and Clarke tugs on his arm until he wraps it around her waist. 

“Always had you pegged as the big spoon,” he whispers. 

“Shut up,” she giggles as she swats his forehead over her shoulder. 

He wants to keep talking to her, find out where her head's at, but he hears her breathing even out and doesn't want to wake her. He has little doubt that she is still considering leaving at this point. It is the two of them against the world after all. 

That thought calms him enough to allow him to fall asleep. That, and the feel of Clarke sleeping next to him. 

\---

Before Bellamy even opens his eyes, his stomach is growling. He can tell it's still early in the morning because the sun always shine right through his tent and into his eyes. He should probably get up soon so he can rush to get himself and Clarke some food before everyone else is up and asking questions he doesn't want to answer. 

But when he opens his eyes, Clarke isn't there beside him. She's not in his bed at all and her clothes are gone too. Even her jacket. 

He covers his eyes with his hand and takes a deep breath. He was wrong. Last night he was so wrong. He wonders if he even helped her at all, or if she only agreed to stay the night so the goodbye would be easier. 

Bellamy hates himself for not trying harder, not making sure she knew that revenge was not necessary here. But he didn't. Should he go after her? That's what she would do if their places were switched, isn't it? 

Before he has time to worry himself to the point of grey hair, the flap of his tent is thrown open and a head of blonde hair ducks inside. 

“What?” Clarke asks when she sees his wide eyed stare. 

“Where did you go?” he asks. 

She sits down at the end of the bed, “I went to get something for us to eat before camp got too busy.” 

“Of course you did,” he breathes, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to lay back with him. “I thought you'd left.” 

“How easy do you think I am, Bellamy?” she teases. 

“I don't know. But you're the doctor so, how do you recover from nearly having a heart attack? “ 

“Stop being so dramatic would be a good start.” 

Bellamy gives her a skeptical look, “I don’t see how that would help anything... Now where is the food?”

They eat quickly because they were both starving before lying back down in the bed. They’re silent for a long time, just holding each other. Bellamy knows they were joking around because everything is still too fresh. His mother had told him that people often laugh when they’re nervous, and he knows this is like that. And he will take the tense jokes and the awkward laughter any day, as long as it means Clarke stays. 

He also knows that once the jokes fade away, smiles will be a rare occurrence. For all of them. But it feels good, it feels better, knowing that he will have Clarke by his side through it all.


End file.
